I've lost him
by fangirlinasmalworld
Summary: About what happend after episode 11 of book 3. Kainora with Kai and Jinora reunion and Tenzin being a badass. T for angst


**This one is about what happend after episode 11, so yeah spoiler alert. Also THAT EPISODE WAS THE END OF ME HOLY FREAK**

"Kai! No..." Jinora had seen him falling down. She knew he would never survive that.  
Now they were somewhere safe but they were without Kai, without her father, without Uncle Bumi and without aunt Kya.  
They were in some kind of building near the air temple, but it wasn't easy to find. Lucky for them her mother knew where it was, they had reached the bizons in time and with the radio they quickly had told Korra, Mako, Asami and Bolin where they were.

Everyone was talking to each other about what just happened and they all were happy about the fact they were still alive. They were scared though, really scared. But nobody, except for her mother, her siblings and herself, thought about the ones who were left behind. Her father, uncle Bumi and Kya stayed behind to give them more time to escape. Kai protected the other airbenders but with that he signed his own grave.  
She looked around and saw her mother holding Rohan, Meelo and Ikki close while whispering soft calming words to them. She self was sitting in the corner, her head leaning on her knees as she stared in the distance.

Of course there were chances her father and his siblings would survive. They are strong, but so are Zaheer and his friends. She tried to have hope but it was hard, thinking of them and Kai was just too much for her. There were only a few people in this world she cared about so much and now they could be dead any minute.  
She took a deap, sheaky breath, trying to calm down, when she felt her eyes start to water. Slowly the tears fell down. One, two, three... No. She had to be strong. She whipped them away and stood up, walking towards the door. She had to know if someone was coming, if they were coming. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Korra!" Korra stepped in followed by Mako, Lin, Bolin and Asami. Everyone stopped talking and turned their heads towards them. Korra looked around and spoke, "I'm glad you all are save. I'm sorry we couldn't be here earlier, we really tried. Is everyone alright?" People started mumbling again as Korra turned herself towards Jinora, giving her a little smile. "We picked something up on our way." She stepped aside so I could see the tanned airbender who should have been dead.  
"Kai!"

She ran towards him as he opened his arms and pulled her in a hug. He held her close, stroking her back as she pushed her head against his shoulder. Jinora felt the tears coming out again but this time they weren't because of sadness.

"I thought- I thought I would never see you again. I thought that you were-" She couldn't say it. The thought of losing him, her best friend and maybe something more was too much. He held her even closer and put his chin on her head. "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here, it's okay."  
Slowly Jinora started to calm down as she took in his presence. Jinora pulled away and looked up at him, seeing his eyes glistening as well. She opened her mouth to say something but Korra cut her off.  
"Where are Tenzin, Kya and Bumi?" She now had noticed that they weren't here and looked at Pema for an answer.

Mom had stand up when they came in, still holding Rohan in her arms, and was now looking at them with sad eyes. "They stayed behind to give us more time. I don't know where they are now."  
Korra's eyes got big as she turned around walking to the door. "We have to help them!" Just in that moment uncle Bumi and aunt Kya opened the door and stumbled in. They looked really bad but Jinora was looking for the man who was not with them.

"Where is dad?" Silence fell when her question was asked. Aunt Kya looked at her feet, not being able to look at us and answered, "We got a chance of escape. Zaheer followed us and Bumi and I wouldn't be here if it was for Tenzin. Your dad-" She stopped talking, her voice not being able to function anymore.  
"He- He is dead." Uncle Bumi finished her sentence, she had never sene him so sad. My mother bursted out in tears. Meelo and Ikki ran to her, hugging each other. Lin had tears in her eyes but she looked the other way so no one could see them. There were silent tears on the cheeks of Korra. Asami looked down and Mako and Bolin walked towards mom to try to comfort her. The other airbenders were looking down, thinking about their teacher who never would teach them another thing again. As for her, she just stood there. She couldn't move, couldn't think, she just stood there.

"Jinora?" Someone tried to speak to her but she didn't register anything of what was happening around her.  
Dad, son of Aang, airbending master, a brave man, the one who protected her whenever she was in trouble, the one who would comfort her when she was sad, the one who taught her everything she knew, the one who loved me her no matter what, the one who would do anything for her, the one who could never do any of these things anymore. He was gone.

"Jinora?" This time she did hear her name clearly. Kai looked at her with a concerned look on his face and glistening eyes. "Jinora I'm so- I'm so sorry."  
"No." She whispered and shook her head.  
"What?"  
"No!" Jinora found herself being able to move again and walked out of the door, not listening to everyone who called her, and started running. She didn't knew where she was going, she didn't knew what she was doing she just needed to go away. She didn't think, she just ran.

Finally her legs stopped moving and she fell on her knees, taking a sheaky breath as the tears started to fall down again.  
'He is dead. No, he can't be. But he is. No, he is not.' Her thoughts went to when she was little, how he helped her with everything. She could use a little help now. Jinora knew she couldn't keep thinking he was still alive, that she had to accept the truth but she couldn't.  
'He is dead. No, he can't be. But he is. No, he is not.'  
She was uncontrollably sobbing, clasping the grass around her. She heard something behind her and new someone was walking towards her.  
"Go away", she tried to say but she couldn't finish her sentence.  
The person walked towards her and sat down. Without looking she knew who it was, that familiar scent she would recognise everywhere. Kai took her in his arms and so they sat there for a long time, him holding her as she sobbed in his chest. His own tears came down on her hair, seeing the girl so sad and losing his airbending master was hard for him. But he could never imagine how Jinora must have felt.

"I've lost him." Kai looked down at the crying girl who was repeating the same sentence over and over.  
"I've lost him, I've lost him, I've lost him..." He took her chin and made her look up at him.

"You didn't lose him Jinora. He will always be with you. In your memory's, in your head... and in here." He pointed to the place where her heart was beating really quick.  
He whipped her face and helped her stood up. "You need to go, your family needs you. You need them." She nodded and slowly they walked back towards the building, thinking in silent about what an amazing man the world had lost, they had lost.


End file.
